


The white haired Demon

by Chokerkk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Collar, Demons, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, Romance, Sex Toys, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Slavery, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokerkk/pseuds/Chokerkk
Summary: Im not great with summary's but BASICALLY Mammon wants a dom&sub relationship so uh...Boon.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Romance - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. The white haired boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Graffiti is a pretty goth bean with Goggles that rest on her head and has short white floofy hair

Graffitis face was buried in her pillow, she shouldve been in Class Right now but she couldnt be bothered too. Shed leave in a year anyway... Right? Just as she shifted into a more comfortable position to lay in, Then a knock

"Oi Graf! You coming, Class is on in like 5 minutes and Lucifer will probably strangle me if i Let you Fail or Whatever."

The white haired girl sighed heavily and sat up, She slowly got up stretching her back. She was wearing some small Gym Shorts and a baggy T-Shirt; Both black. 

After not responding for a few seconds, Mammon snapped

"Hey human!! Come on!! Ive got things to do so quit Wasting the Great Mammons time."  
"Hey DEMON. Im getting dressed into my Uniform so Shut Ya Trap!"

Graffiti Snapped back at Mammon, afterwards, They could hear his footsteps trailing down the hallway then they stopped, waiting for Her to finish up and come walk to class with him, it wasnt a secret that Mammon had a small crush on Graffiti and he was...Well... A pretty big simp. Eventually She made her way out of her room and started walking alongside him, they usually didnt need to talk to each other in the mornings since they were both usually tired... It mightve been because they usually both stayed up till the early hours in the morning Just texting each other Memes even though their rooms were just down the hall. It was one of the ways The two White haired Idiots bonded. 

Eventually they both stumbled into class into their desks. Throughout most of the class, Mammon was sleeping on the desk, Resting his head on his palm. 'Hm, hes...Well...Cute...Ish...In a dumb kinda way" Well, It didnt matter anyway.

\---

After Classes for the day, Graffiti had already packed her supplies up and was Walking back to the house of Lementation. Until she heard Mammon catching up to her

He was panting like hell (pUnS)  
"Oi human...Hah...Wh...Whachu doing running this far without THE mammon?!"  
"Mammon, i think you need to work out more... You ran for like 2 Minutes and youre already Outta breath, Dummy..."  
"Who're you calling a dummy, human?!"

Graffiti slapped her hand over her mouth with a small "Hurk!" Sound

"Wha-...Whats so funny?"

She started Giggling.

"Ayyy Just tell me!"

She never told him


	2. The Bar

When Graffiti and Mammon got home they both Instantly went to their rooms to just... Curl up and die From school. Neither of them had good grades and both of them were lazy and energetic at the exact same time.

As Graffiti walked to her room she was leaning against the walls on the hallway and ran into Lucifer-  
"Graffiti, Stand up straight, youre scuffing up up the walls." He said pushing her gently off the wall making her groan  
"But Lucciiiiiii... Im so tiiirrreeedddd-"  
"The faster you get to your room the Faster you'll get to sleep. Go."

The white haired human groaned and walked in the middle of the hallway with her head hanging down, she reached her room and glanced around. The room was fairly large with deep Red colored walls and Soft Velvet carpet. She flopped onto her bed covered in silky soft sheets, exhausted from a day of not paying attention in class...Dammit she was still wearing her uniform. Graffiti Sighed and got up, Taking her school jacket off and throwing on a Bedside table, Sliding into Some short short SHORT gym shorts and getting on one of her T-shirts which sorta showed off her bust size... Which was fairly large (Graffiti is a big tiddy goth gf)

Tumbling back into her bed she started thinking of Mammon, sure he was her favourite demon, Sure he was cute, Sure he was probably great in bed but ITS NOT LIKE SHE LIKED HIM.

\---

After 2 hours of lying in bed not sleeping, She heard a knock at her door and she mumbled 

"Come innnnn..." In a sleepy voice

Then she heard someone kicking open their door  
"Oi Human, Since im feeling a bit generous today im ALLOWING you to treat me to Some Human and Demon Alcohol at this new bar."  
Graffiti inhaled deeply "Youre lucky i have the upper body strength of a Noodle. otherwise i would beat ya guts out. Lemme grab my wallet." 

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her being an idiot As She Pushed herself up from her bed

"What time are we going?"  
"Wellll since im very busy demon im thinking 10?"  
"Yeah, yeah, i can work with that But what do you have to do, Mr "Im a very busy demon" "

Mammon narrowed his eyes and Flipped her off while walking out, She smirked since she found it cute when he was angry. 

\---

At around 9:30 She started Choosing out something to wear, she usually wore super baggy clothes but she was thinking of something a bit more Revealing but still gothic. She chose a Black singlet with a small white skull on it that showed off her Cleavage with a black leather jacket, she also had some Black and white thigh high stockings but also showed off some thigh as she was Wearing more black Short shorts.

She made her way down the hallway to Mammons room, walking past Lucifer and he grabbed her arm

"Graffiti. What are you wearing?? Are you going to see Asmo because if so i would not reccommend wearing something that...style around him"  
"Psht. Nah im going out to some bar with Mammon." She said doing a small spin  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes and glanced her up and down  
"Well, Watch out. Devildom is crawling with Demons."  
"OkaythanksLucibyeee" She spat out while dashing off to Mammons room

Graffiti knocked on his door  
"Hey dummy!! We going or not?"  
"Yeah hold your horses, Human~" He said through the door  
"Ill be waiting outside ya Dummy." She said rolling her eyes and making her way down the stairs outside the palace of Lamination, it was dark out so you could see the starts from the Devildom. 

Wait how did they even get human alcohol in a land of Demo-

"Oi, Graffiti!! We gonna get gooiinngggg..." He started trailing off when he saw what she was wearing  
"Uh, We uhm...Gonna get going... Human?" He sounded kinda flustered which was adorable  
She chuckled gently and said  
"Come on Demon boy~" She said walking ahead.  
"he-hey wait!!"

\---  
"GOoooooOOOO down another!!"Mammon sputtered Drunkly, Graffiti and Mammon had downed heavy liquor so were getting drunk rather quickly  
Graffiti snatched up another shot of heavy vodka and downed it in seconds  
"Aight Demon booyyyy, Scary luci is gonna literally murder us if we dont get home soon... We might wanna-" She slapped her hand over her mouth and let out a "HURK!!" sound and scrambled for the exit, Followed by Mammon. She leant against the Wall and Started throwing up White liquid

"...UghhHhHHhHhH.... Gross..." She mumbled,  
Mammon was less drunk than Graffiti so he wasnt at the level at throwing up  
"Yikes, Human. you wanna rinse out ya mouth or somethin'?"  
"MMmmmmm...Yeah...Lucifers gonna kill me..."

The white haired demon rolled his eyes  
"Chillll, Youll be fine if youre with THE mammon." He said passing her a water bottle  
"hehe... Thanks Mammon..." She said pouring the water into her mouth and then rinsing her mouth out and then started stumbling away

"Oi, Human!!" He said putting his arm around her waist to keep her from stumbling  
"Hehe~~ You like make ya arm around my waist ya Dirty boy?~~" She said drunkly, leaning against him.  
"Hu-Huh?!" He said clearly not expecting ANYTHING like that from Graffiti  
"Why dont we go back to your room?~~ heh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...What did ya think?  
> 


	3. JUST SOME FILLER CAUSE IM GUILTY ABOUT NOTN POSTING

Mammon his arm around her waist to keep her from falling over but he let out a stern  
"No." after a few seconds  
That sudden cockiness Graffiti had vanished in a second and she started Whining, annoying Mammon to an extent.  
"But Maammmmmonnyyyyyyy..." she whimpered as Mammon ignored her words, The white haired demon DID like Graffiti and could feel himself getting harder at her lustful words but knew she was just in a drunken state... His confidence was far too low to believe Graffiti would be into him In a sober state, She stopped walking and looked up at him  
"Finnnneeeeeee... can i at LEAST sleep in your room...?"  
"Wha-? Why cant you sleep in your own room"  
"Ive *Hic* got a padlock on my door and...I..Ughhhh... Cant remember what it is"  
"...Why did you"  
"Caus ecause CAUSEEEE You kept tryna break into my room and steal stuff...Das why~"  
"...Okay FINE ill LET you sleep in my room tonight, Human."


End file.
